


Lavender Hands

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: “What are you looking for?”Jongin looks over his shoulder, a little guarded. “The ice packs.”“Ah,” Lucas puts down his glass and joins Jongin at the fridge, reaching past him to get one of the ice packs. He hands it to Jongin. “Taemin-hyung made me get one for him earlier, they really put them in a weird spot.”Jongin smiles at him. “Thanks.”Jongin is struggling a little. Lucas decides to help him out.





	Lavender Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasobem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasobem/gifts).

> it is, once again, my precious girlfriend's birthday so i had to do my best to uh fulfill some... wishes? sorry i couldn't fly lucas in personally, he wouldn't answer his phone :(
> 
> (this was started LONG before tuesday, just for the record. 😂)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, i hope you enjoy this 💛

Lucas is lying on the sofa, half-dozing off to the movie that’s basically just background noise while Taemin and Ten are on their phones. He’s not sure where the others are, someone said something about burgers, he wasn’t quite listening.

Dimly he hears a door open somewhere in the house and a moment later Jongin walks past, apparently on his way to the kitchen. Lucas sits up a little, tracking Jongin with his eyes as he shuffles along very slowly. Something is wrong. With a sigh, Lucas wills himself back to full consciousness and slides off the couch to follow his hyung into the kitchen.

When he comes in, Jongin is looking into the fridge, seemingly lost. Lucas grabs a glass from the cupboard to get himself some water. “What are you looking for?”

Jongin looks over his shoulder, a little guarded. “The ice packs.”

“Ah,” Lucas puts down his glass and joins Jongin at the fridge, reaching past him to get one of the ice packs. He hands it to Jongin. “Taemin-hyung made me get one for him earlier, they really put them in a weird spot.”

Jongin smiles at him. “Thanks.”

“Your ankle?” Lucas asks, and picks his glass back up to take a sip.

Jongin shakes his head. “Knee, actually. And my back, but that’s just muscle aches.”

“You want some help?”

Jongin looks at him a little doubtful, or like he’s weighing his options, and Lucas hopes he didn’t overstep. They have physios, of course, but they’re already off for the day, left after practice, and Jongin doesn’t strike him as the kind of person who would ask one of the managers to call them up just for him. “I know I don’t look like it, but I give good massages.” He raises his hands and wiggles his fingers a little.

It still takes a moment for Jongin to decide. He looks from the ice pack up to Lucas’ face, then his hands, then his gaze drops again. Finally he shrugs. “Alright.”

Lucas finishes his water, deposits his glass in the sink, and then follows Jongin upstairs to his room.

He kicks the door shut behind them while Jongin drops the ice pack on the bed and takes off his shirt. Lucas feels his face heat up despite the fact that his is definitely not the first time he’s seen Jongin shirtless between access to a pool and constantly in each other’s space when changing for rehearsals or performances. But something about the fact that they’re alone makes it different. He tries to withstand the urge to slap his face and instead sits down on the bed.

Jongin positions the ice pack under his knee and then lies down on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms.

Lucas crawls further onto the bed, surveying Jongin’s stretched out form for a moment before he tries to somehow sit alongside him. He puts his hands to work. He starts at the nape of Jongin’s neck, giving gentle pressure with his thumbs that he deepens gradually.

It’s when he slides his fingers over Jongin’s shoulders he cringes a little. His hands are way too dry for this to be good.

“Hey, do you have any–” he starts, but Jongin is already stretching out his arm for the nightstand and gently lobs a small bottle into his direction. It hits Lucas’ knee and then the covers and he picks it up.

_ Lavender body oil _, reads the label. That should work.

He gently uncaps it and pours a small amount into his palm; he doesn’t want to empty his hyung’s – no doubt expensive! – body oil after all. He rubs his hands together for a moment to warm it up and then goes to work at applying it to Jongin’s skin.

This is better, but it’s still not good, the angle is awkward. Lucas pulls his lip between his teeth to think. They don’t have an actual massage bench, obviously, so the next best thing is…

“Hey, can I sit on you?” he asks.

“What?” Jongin mumbles, clearly a little bewildered.

“On your butt, basically,” Lucas tries to explain. “I mean I’m gonna be holding myself up with my thighs mostly but that way I can reach better.”

Jongin is quiet for a moment before he shrugs. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Lucas swings his leg over Jongin’s, effectively straddling him. He makes sure to put as little weight as he can on Jongin’s bad leg and sits as high as possible without any extra stress on his back. Then he continues spreading the oil on Jongin’s back, running his hands from the waistband of his shorts up to his shoulders in gentle movements.

Jongin gives a little sigh and Lucas feels him relax a tiny bit already at the first touch. Or maybe it’s the tension he was carrying for letting someone touch him, falling off as he realizes Lucas is gentle and skilled.

Lucas now drags his hands from the back of Jongin’s neck down to his lower back on either side of his spine and back up a few times before going back to his shoulders. Now he digs in deeper, trying to find the spots that really bother Jongin, and Jongin makes another small noise. Lucas smiles and wonders if he even realizes he’s doing it.

He works his way across the top of Jongin’s shoulders to his shoulder blades, digging in his thumbs a little, and marvels at how much of Jongin’s back his hands can cover. Jongin isn’t small by any means, bigger than most of the others in the group except Lucas himself, but he has a dancer’s body, and no broad shoulders and he makes himself small, sometimes, too, Lucas has noticed.

Careful not to tickle he lets his long fingers dance over Jongin’s ribs once before applying more pressure again. He shifts a little so he can have better access to Jongin’s lower back and under his hands, Jongin twitches, then holds very still, tension back in his back.

Lucas leans down. “You gotta try to relax, hyung,” he says quietly into his ear. “That’s the whole point of it.”

“You have to get off my ass then,” Jongin says, muffled against the sheets and Lucas wants to laugh, but-

“Oh,” he says and then wills himself to move slowly instead of scrambling off of it, so not to startle Jongin. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jongin mumbles. “Just… changed my mind.”

“But you’re okay otherwise?” Lucas asks. He’s further down now, his knees on either side of Jongin’s, and it’s a little uncomfortable but he’s done this before, and he can still reach.

Jongin hums in agreement and now Lucas smiles, getting back to work. There’s even more deep tension here than there was in Jongin’s shoulders, surprisingly, and Lucas pulls his lip in-between his teeth in concentration. No wonder Jongin was walking funny even beyond the knee. This has to _ hurt _.

“Hm,” Jongin makes.

“What is it?” Lucas prompts. If he’s doing something too painful he’d rather Jongin tell him.

“Can you keep talking?” Jongin asks. “Your voice… is nice.” Lucas blinks. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Sure,” he says then, trying to make it sound easy and just as low as he was talking before. Natural. “You’ve got a lot of tension here. We should get you in with the physios more often.” Jongin doesn’t reply, just gives a noncommittal hum that Lucas can’t interpret. But he keeps talking. “But you have such good skin. It turns such a nice color in the sun, do you know that? Kind of makes me want to go to the beach.”

That makes Jongin laugh, his body shaking under Lucas as he works through the tension in Jongin’s back, kneading and pulling. “Alone?”

“I mean, no, but if you don’t want to come along, sure.” Jongin stiffens again for a second, then relaxes again. Lucas smiles as he runs his hands gently up Jongin’s body, going back to his shoulders.

“The beach sounds good actually.”

“Isn’t it? I love the sound of the waves.”

He continues talking like this, about the beach and the sun and the feeling of floating in the ocean, while he massages Jongin’s back. Whenever he finds a particularly good spot Jongin will make a little noise, much quieter than whenever Lucas tried this on anyone else. It’s kind of endearing. Finally, Lucas rests his hands on Jongin's waist, wiggles his fingers a little, not quite grabbing but squishing the skin a little, marveling at how small Jongin can be.

Beneath him, Jongin is very still.

"Your hands are so warm," he says after a moment.

Thanks to years of conditioning, Lucas apologizes automatically: "Sorry."

“Don’t be, it’s good,” Jongin says. It seems like he wants to say something else, too, so Lucas waits, idly kneading up the sides of his spine again. Jongin’s next words come about a minute later: “I’m just embarrassed.”

“Why?” Lucas asks.

“Well, um…” Jongin buries his face into the pillow, so his next words are muffled, almost incomprehensible. “I’m kind of hard.”

Lucas mouth falls open. “But you were so _ quiet _,” he says, and then wants to smack himself.

Jongin lifts his head then and cranes his neck around. His face is red. “I have a lot of self-restraint, but apparently not enough.”

Almost as if on instinct, Lucas puts a hand on the back of his neck and pushed his head back down. “Don’t do that, you’re going to strain your muscles.”

Jongin gives a little whine. “That didn’t help.”

“Sorry.” Lucas pulls his hand away, but Jongin doesn’t seem mad, just… resigned and still embarrassed. “Has this not happened to you before?”

“Physio is usually more painful,” Jongin mumbles. “And with like Baek or Yeollie they’d just laugh and ignore it, but I didn’t want you to be weirded out.”

“I’m not,” Lucas says. He realises he’s kind of sitting on Jongin’s ass again and considers sliding off, but instead he gathers himself and opens his mouth again. “I could… help you out with this, too.” Jongin twitches and Lucas puts his hand on the back of his head again in case he wants to whip around and glare at him or something and undo all his work.

After a moment, Jongin’s shoulders go slack. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Lucas echoes.

Jongin nods against the sheets and Lucas slides his hand off Jongin’s head, getting off him so he can turn around and sit up. His face and chest are flushed and somehow this is closer to the Jongin on stage – Kai – Lucas knows, but with the shy demeanor of regular Jongin. His cock is straining against the fabric of his shorts and Lucas reaches to pull them off. Jongin lets him, lifting his hips to help.

He wraps his hand around Jongin’s dick, and it disappears almost entirely in his hand. He gently thumbs over the head and Jongin gives a little sigh. Lucas gives a few experimental pumps, but it feels… too dry. Jongin is obviously very turned on, but there’s no precome to spread, and the body oil on Lucas’ hands has long since been massaged into his skin. Lucas looks around, searching, but comes up empty, not wanting to use the lavender oil for this. “Uh,” he makes. Jongin scrunches up his nose a little and nods his head sideways at the bedside table. “There’s lube in the middle drawer.”

Lucas nods and pulls away to lean over and pull open the drawer. There really is lube in there, and an interesting looking toy that Lucas is going to ignore for now. He takes the bottle out, dropping it on the bed for the moment, and then takes his shirt off, because he’s getting warm and also Jongin is getting handsy. 

He laughs and presses a kiss to the side of Jongin’s neck before he squeezes some lube into his hand and puts it back on Jongin’s dick. They both sigh in relief. Yeah, that _ is _ better.

He strokes Jongin lazily for a while, just working him up. It might be a little unfair, given how he was already massaging him for about twenty minutes and caused his hard-on in the first place but hey, he likes taking his time. He twist his wrist a bit, making Jongin whine and lean towards him. Lucas catches him in a sloppy kiss, laughing against his lips.

Jongin’s hands come to the waistband of Lucas’ sweatpants, scrambling a little. “Off,” he mumbles against Lucas’ lips. Lucas obliges happily and when his sweats are on the floor, Jongin crawls into his lap and Lucas wraps his hand around them both. Jongin being so into this didn’t leave him cold, either.

“You’re so hot,” Jongin mumbles and Lucas knows that this time he doesn’t just mean the heat radiating off his body.

“Thanks,” he says and catches Jongin in another kiss, gently biting at his bottom lip while he jerks them both off. 

“Your hands…” Jongin mumbles against him.

Lucas raises his eyebrows. “Yes?”

Jongin doesn’t continue his thought but Lucas is going to take the compliment anyway. He’s close, and he figures Jongin is even closer.

When Jongin comes, he pants into Lucas’ neck, his temple pressed against Lucas’ cheek. Lucas feels him spurt all over his hand and a little on his abs and he grins. A moment later he’s coming, too.

They stay like that for a moment, breathing heavily. Then Lucas pulls back, inspects and licks his hand and Jongin makes a slightly disgusted face but doesn’t say anything.

Lucas leans off the bed slightly and picks his shirt back up, wiping them both off before discarding it again. Then he stands up properly, stretches his legs, and pulls his sweatpants back on. “I’m gonna go get something to clean us up properly,” he says. “And a new ice pack for you.” The other one slid off the bed at some point.

At the door he stops for a moment, turns around. Jongin peers up at him from where he’s stretched out on the bed. “Are you still gonna go to the beach with me?” Lucas asks.

Jongin laughs. “Yes. Yes, of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [kpoptwit](https://twitter.com/systaemupdate)  
[main](https://twitter.com/luffylaws)  
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/luffylaws)  

> 
> come say hi or leave me a comment! 😚
> 
> (also pls let me know if i should add any tags or if the formatting got hecked up, im posting from my phone)


End file.
